evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
New Foundation of Evolutionary Spirituality
Evolutionary Spirituality http://www.msmisp.com/logos/foundation-for-evolutionary-spirituality.htm http://www.msmisp.com/logos/foundation-for-evolutionary-spirituality.htm '' '''Reviving 'a 2600 years old “Foundation for Evolutionary Spirituality”'It was 2600 years ago when two great minds, the axis philosophers, one in Greece the other in China, intuited the underlying cause for all Creation/Evolution. Heraclitus of Ephesus wrote his “Logos” on fragile clay tablets of which few survived, but Lao-tse used the more advanced Chinese method which preserved his “Tao te Ching”. Lao Tzu’s 40th Premise is the conclusion of this Tao Te Ching and gives us the FOUNDATION when it says: “''Polarity causes the movement of the Tao,'the world and All Things EVOLVE from its existence, which clearly states that '“Dualism is instrumental for all Evolution”'. --- As far as I know, none of the modern Spiritualists is using that foundation. The two twentieth century’s great spiritual evolutionary pioneers are Tailhard de Chardin and Sri Aurobindo and both have been Dr. Beatrice Bruteau’s life’s study and her new book, “A Song that goes on Singing” will be based on the writings of these two, but without the “Omega point” from Tailhard’s work. --- I began my own 7 pages on the above subject as a critic on the interview given by Dr. Bruteau about her book, when in actuality it is a critic on the two famous Spiritualists above. --- I find two Concepts of Tailhard’s writing unacceptable. One is the claim that any further Noetic evolution will depend entirely on human initiative and without it the Universe will fall back into maximal entropy. - (Poppycock!) - God’s major purpose for creating the Earth-plane in the first place is Evolution and it never was fragile, because Evolution is a '''Process' of the Universe itself. -- Oh ye of little faith! –The other claim is for gluttonous use of Agape’, which both Tailhard and Bruteau call for. This is an outright ludicrous demand for this “earth-plane”, because it is “counter productive” for any kind of evolution. God’s Noetic Evolution has now been in force for at least 12000 years, ever since the Stone Age; and if we ever comprehend what makes the process actually work and become “'Co-Creators'” with God, we might get a less bloody 'evolution. (It will still be survival of the fittest Culture, but with much less collateral damage) Just as Dr. Bruteau has her favorite philosophers, so have I and here is a short summery by a Dr. John Young: --- Englishman Alfred North Whitehead was the primary spokesman for process thinking. Built on ideas of both Darwin’s natural evolution and Hegel’s historical evolution, Whitehead argued that reality is dynamic, organic, and social. The world is a creative, an interdependent process of entities that give and receive from one another. It is an unfolding process of ever more complex societies growing together. Actual entities are interdependent. Humans discover and create patterns and concepts to explain them, but creativity itself is at the heart of reality. God becomes Creation itself, neither independent nor immutable. unchallengeable ''God is enriched by the world. God and World are interdependent. God too learns and evolves. Creation of God God’s relation to the world is one of persuasive love rather than coercive power. Humans do suffer and die, as well savor and create; there is real loss and tragedy in the world, but peoples’ evolving lives furnish God with new experiences to incorporate into God’s consequent nature. Perishing entities achieve immortality not only in the power and memories of their friends but in the evolving nature of Creation or God itself. Creation in turn pours back into the world new visions and possibilities of creative advance. Whitehead’s God is like the modern parent, evolving beyond patriarchy or matriarchy, authoritarianism, or being always right into learning from their children and evolving with them. This last paragraph is very important to me and I hope it is not just . If true, will it provide jobs as Co-Creator with God? Well, ''I applied for one<-- click here, but was turned down! (Today jobs are just hard to get.) Maybe it is like becoming a Co-Pilot for one of the major airlines. You need to have passed the course on the “theory of flight”, have your pilot license and hundreds of flying-hours and many Computer-hours in a . Even with this requirement fulfilled, the first pilot will closely watch you and give you further guidance from his years of experience when needed. - I do not see that happening for jobs as “Co-Creator in God’s Evolution”. There are no lectures for foundation of evolution and lectures for the creative process are also extremely rare. (However, I was privileged to take a course.) '''<'Right now Evolution is still running on and God’s many helpers (in the heavens) are just standing by with depraved indifference. ------ ''Halleluiah! '------'' Tailhardand Bruteau are of course both correct in what Noetic evolution accomplishes. What they don’t understand is how this “God created Universe” actually '''facilitates' evolution. In fact, the modern concept of Noetic evolution might have finally disclosed a major error made by most great spiritual thinkers throughout the ages. --- (Including Jesus and Buddha) ---- See the “'cardinal error” '''on last page'. --- '